


Dragon Song

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels as Dragons, Badass Sam Winchester, Dragon Castiel, Dragon Gabriel (Supernatural), Dragon Rider Sam Winchester, Dragon Riders, Eragon AU, Gen, No Romance, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, Shadeslayer Sam Winchester, Torture in later chapters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eight years ago, a golden dragon egg hatched for Sam Winchester. Now, a black egg hatches for his brother, Dean Winchester. Dean doesn’t know what to expect, or how to react to the man his little brother has grown into. Training for new riders is tough, and Sam is so far ahead of Dean they’re not even in the same race any more. Still, Sam loves his big brother, and they’ll learn how to be a family again. Eventually.





	Dragon Song

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the inheritance cycle and I like this idea. Kudos/Comment if you liked it!! sorry if the writing sucks, i have no idea how to do actual writing lmao

_ 23rd Midwinter, 105EC _

 

Sam woke up to the sound of something breaking. Bleary-eyed and still half asleep, he threw his blanket off of himself and heaved upright, trying to find the source of the noise.

 

He woke up pretty quickly when he saw what, exactly, was breaking. A beam of moonlight hit the curve of the egg he’d been handed exactly a week ago, and there was one single crack going through it. Sam scrambled out of his bed and scooped the egg up off of the shelf he’d rested it on, letting it sit in his palms. It was large, barely fitting into Sam’s hands, and warm to the touch. 

 

Another crack ran through the golden surface of the egg, and then another, and another. Whatever was inside squeaked, and then a tiny paw pushed at a section of the shell. Sam held his breath, eyes wide, as the tip of a scaly nose poked through. It squeaked again, another chunk of eggshell fell away, and then the little thing tumbled forward into Sam’s lap.

 

It was  _ tiny _ , nothing like the dragons Sam had seen the few times Riders had visited their little town. It was all gangly and awkward, its limbs seemed to long for its body, and yet, Sam found himself drawn to the thing.

 

Slowly, he let his palm press against the curve of the dragon’s skull--

 

And promptly passed out from the pain that immediately slammed into him.

 

When he came to, it was to the dragon curled up on his chest, apparently asleep, and purring quietly. Sam lifted his hands, and to his surprise, a silvery-golden circle rested right where he’d touched the dragon. The spot felt tingly, and when he rubbed his thumb over it, it was warmer than the rest of his skin, but otherwise it just felt like a scar. 

 

Hesitantly, he brushed the back of his hand against the dragon’s spine, but when nothing happened, he started to pet it properly. It opened one golden eye, and then shut it again and shuffled to get more comfortable. Sam didn’t have the heart to move it away, so he settled himself down on the floor and closed his own eyes, exhausted.

 

\---

 

When Sam woke up again, it was to the feeling of a scaly little nose nudging against his chin. He grumbled and tried to move away, but it was insistent that he get up. The memory of what had happened last night hit him like a ton of bricks, and he jerked upright. 

 

The move got him an indignant squeak as the dragon,  _ his  _ dragon, fell off of his chest. “Oh, sorry.” Said Sam automatically, before realizing what he’d done. 

 

The creature’s large eyes stared up at him balefully, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh as he stood up. 

 

It took him mere moments to tug on a tunic and leggings he’d put out the night before, and once he was fully dressed, the dragon climbed up him and settled on his shoulder, tail curling comfortably around his neck.

 

Its warm flank against the side of Sam’s head was surprisingly comforting, and he let it stay up there as he made his way down to breakfast.

 

(There would be people waiting for him there, and he’d get taken away from the only home he’d ever had with only a hug from Dean and a few of his clothes. He’d blame the dragon for all of a minute, when he was sat on a boat on his way to Du Weldenvarden, the forest where he’d train for seven years to be a true Dragon Rider.)

 

\--------------------

 

_ Eight Years Later _

_ 2nd Stonefire, 112EC _

 

Sam, at age sixteen, was apparently the youngest rider to ever complete his training. Not that he ever bragged about it, but, well, his dragon liked to. 

 

_ Why do you have to constantly go on about it?  _ Sam complained, golden sword slung over one shoulder as he made his way back from the training field. He glanced over to his heart-and-soul partner, who was now double Sam’s height at the shoulder. 

 

 ** _Because, Sam, you’re my partner. That you’re so talented is something to be proud of. I picked you._** Gabriel told him, smugness obvious. Sam rolled his eyes, something he found himself doing a lot lately, and playfully shoved at a strong shoulder.   
  


_ Hey, did you hear we’re getting a new pair tomorrow?  _ Sam asked, changing the subject. He heard Gabriel rumble next to him, but paid it no mind.  _ The black egg finally hatched for someone. It’s good, they’re almost as picky as you were.  _

 

Warm air ruffled Sam’s hair as Gabriel huffed at him, making Sam laugh. “Shadeslayer!” Shouted someone, making Sam turn. 

 

It was a messenger boy, panting as he slowed to a jog. “Shadeslayer, I’m glad I caught you. The new arrival is here, and the Elders want you to greet them.”

 

Sam smiled at the kid. “Thank you, Kevin. I’ll be there shortly.”

 

Kevin nodded, and Sam patted him on the shoulder and turned back around.  _ Come on, Gabe. I want to see who it is, and I need to put my armor on. _

 

He felt Gabriel’s amusement wash through him as he climbed up into the saddle, and, with no prompting, the dragon crouched and launched them both into the air. 

 

Sam loved flying. It was possibly his favorite part of being a Rider, even though he’d been hesitant at first. He trusted Gabriel, so instead of freaking out when he rolled in the air, Sam just whooped and held on tighter. 

 

The landing came much too soon, but it was fine. They had all the time in the world to fly together. Sam slid off of Gabriel’s back and patted him on the neck, before climbing up the stairs to his treehouse.

 

The houses in Du Weldenvarden were grown into the trees. They didn’t have buildings as such, they just sung the trees into the shapes they wanted. Sam could sing to plants, but he was nowhere near good enough to sing an entire house into growing. He lived in one of the older treehouses, one that had room for Gabriel too. 

 

He gave himself a quick washdown with a cloth, and then donned his armor. The breastplate was made from two of Gabriel’s back scales, ones that had been torn off in the battle between them and the Shade. The helmet was made of iron, but had been carved to look like a dragon’s skull. The rest was simple, but effective, and as he ran his hands up the smooth, golden scale that formed the front of the armor, he smiled softly. 

 

He put the helmet on his head, hiding his features, and made his way back down the stairs. 

 

Within minutes, he and Gabriel were outside the Elder’s hall, ready to meet the new arrival. 

 

“Atra du evarínya ono varda, Shadeslayer.” Said the guard, and Sam bowed his head gratefully as he was let in.

“Ah, here they are now. Shadeslayer, Hvassskular, meet Dean Winchester and his companion, Castiel.” 

 

Sam’s heart stopped. Standing there, shoulder-to-hip with a blue-black dragon, was his older brother. 

 

Externally, he simply bowed his head, and said, “Astorí eom Du Weldenvarden, shur’tugal.” the way he was supposed to. 

 

Dean just looked confused. “Common, if you please, Shadeslayer.” Requested one of the Elders, and Sam projected as much playful smugness as he could into his tone when he said, “I thought you told us never to speak in common in front of you,  _ Ebrithil. _ ”

 

“Desperate times.” 

 

“Of course. I said, Welcome to Du Weldenvarden, Dragon Rider.” He translated, turning his attention back to the newest Riders. 

 

“Uh. Thanks?” Dean tried, his hand pressed between his dragon’s shoulder blades. Sam himself was leaning back against Gabriel, desperate for the comfort of his partner.

 

“Shadeslayer, if you’d be so kind, we think it would be good for you to show Dean and his companion around the city and get him settled.”   
  


“Of course,  _ Ebrithil.  _ I’d be happy to.”

 

Gabriel snorted against his helmet, and Sam smiled.  _ Thanks. _

 

“If you’d follow me, Dragon Rider.” Sam gestured for Dean to follow him, which he, of course, did, jogging to catch up. 

  
“Why do they call you Shadeslayer?” He asked, unable to contain his curiosity. That was just like Dean, Sam thought.    
  
“Because I slayed a shade. Why else?” 

 

There was silence for a long moment, and then, “What’s your actual name?” 

 

Sam hesitated.  _ Should I tell him? I don’t want him to think I just abandoned him. I could have come home after you learnt to fly, but I wanted to finish my training. _

 

**_Sam, calm down. Say what you want to say. If you don’t want him to know, then don’t tell him._ **

 

“Just call me Shadeslayer. You’ll have better luck.” Sam said, and Dean accepted that with a huff. 

 

The two dragons were walking side by side, but Gabriel was almost triple the size of the blue-black dragon, Castiel, so it was kind of funny. “Here’s the baths, they’re usually empty this time of day. There’s a pool for dragons and their Riders, too, so it’ll just be me, you, and  _ togira  _ _ ikonoka.  _ He’ll be the one to handle most of your training. Over there is the forge, you’ll get your brightsteel sword when  _ togira ikonoka  _ thinks you’re ready for it. You can go there and forge yourself, but Rhunön runs that place, so she’ll probably have your head.” Sam pointed out both trees. “There’s where Gabriel and I live. If you need us, that’s probably where we’ll be. Here’s the library, the other place you’ll find me if you need me.” 

 

Dean was silent through the whole tour, and Sam had yet to remove his helmet.  **_This is going to be a long day_ ** _ ,  _ Gabriel muttered to him, and Sam huffed. 

 

_ You can go if you want. _

 

**_And leave you alone here with your long lost brother and his new heart-and-mind partner? No thanks._ **

 

“Here’s where you’ll stay while you learn. When you finish your training, you’ll get to move into a larger house.” Sam gestured to the small, if nice, treehouse where he’d lived while he’d been getting trained. “If you have any more questions, you know where to find me.”   
  
“Hey, wait!” Dean called as Sam turned around. “I don’t even know your name.”    
  
“I told you, just call me Shadeslayer.” 

 

“I want to know your real name.” Dean pressed, and Sam sighed. 

 

“You’ll learn it. In time.”

 

With that, Sam hopped onto Gabriel’s back, and off they flew. Sam pretended there weren’t hot tears running down the inside of his helmet, but there were, and he and Gabriel both knew it.

 

Things just got a whole lot more complicated. 

 

\------

 

_ 3rd Stonefire, 112EC. _

 

“What do you mean, you want  _ me _ to train them?” Sam snapped, tense as a bowstring. “I only just finished my own training!”

  
  
Oromis sighed. “I didn’t ask you to train them. I said I want you to train  _ with  _ them.” 

 

“But I finished my training.” Sam repeated. 

  
  
“I know you finished your own training, but if you don’t keep up with what you’ve learnt, you’ll forget it.”

 

Gabriel was dancing around Glaedr, trying to encourage him to play, but as when Gabriel was a hatchling, the older dragon was having none of it.

 

“Fine. Fine, we’ll train with them.”

 

As if it had ever been a question of if they’d do it or not. Sam was once again in his casual tunic, but he’d had Samandriel braid his hair back at the baths that morning. With any luck, Dean wouldn’t recognise him.

 

“ _ Togira Ikonoka,  _ your new students have arrived.” Announced one of the younger elves, and stepped aside to reveal Dean, still rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

  
“Why the hell are we awake so early?” He snapped, and from his spot over by the cliff edge, Glaedr huffed a warning. Gabriel had given up trying to bug him into playing and was stood at the edge of the river, dipping his front feet into the water every so often. 

 

“Because, while you’re training with me, you’ll be waking up at this time every day.” Said Oromis, patient as always.    
  


Dean’s dragon, Castiel, was practically plastered to his side. Sam remembered Gabriel was the same way, back when they’d been new to the city. 

 

“First things first. Sam, if you could--”

  
  
“Your name is Sam?” Dean interrupted, looking at him closely.

 

Gabriel looked up from where he was splashing in the river, and Oromis fell silent.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yes. My name… My name is Sam Winchester.”

 

Dean looked… Shocked, horrified, angry. “Sam? My Sam?”

 

“Yes. Hi, Dean.” Before he could get any further than that, though, he had an armful of Dean. 

  
  
“I missed you.” Dean mumbled into his shoulder, and Sam huffed a teary laugh, clinging to Dean just as tightly as he was being clung to. “I tried to find you, but I didn’t know where you got taken, and after mom, Dad wouldn’t let me…”

 

“It’s okay, Dean. It’s okay.”

 

They stood there, in the middle of the clearing, for a long time, wrapped in each other’s arms. When they finally pulled away, Oromis was smiling at them. Sam cleared his throat and wiped his eyes on the sleeves of his tunic.

 

With one final nudge to Dean’s elbow, the smallest dragon trotted over to Glaedr and Gabriel, and the three took off together.

 

And so began Dean’s training. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
